


The Words Wouldn't Come

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Almost Love Confession, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Post season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Ever since that early morning on the docks there is a fear of what will come with saying three simple powerful words.





	The Words Wouldn't Come

The words curled up and died on the tip of his tongue before he could even part his lips to begin to speak them, no sound uttered as he stood there staring at her. Her warm loving brown eyes looking at him with this sort of expectance as if she somehow telepathically could tell in his brain he was screaming those three words. He’d screamed them before to a different person in the harsh cold rains. He could feel the ghost of those black ropes tied so tightly around his wrists, keeping him bound, and unable to reach out and touch the man he felt could be the love of his life and a piece of him still felt that.

She was here now, she was here standing before him waiting, waiting for what he so obviously wanted to say. 

He flinched as she brushed her fingers against his cheek, he closed his eyes muttering an apology for flinching. She wasn’t going to hit him or mock him. Her touch was gentle, her skin soft and warm as her fingertips ghosted along his pale freckled skin. He couldn’t help but shudder, he craved her touch, the affection she could provide him that he felt quite undeserving of.

“It’s okay.” She whispered, understanding dripping from her words.

He opened his eyes looking up at her, tears burning in his eyes and blurring his vision. He was quick to look away from her, to stammer out an apology for not being able to say those words to her even though she never said them to begin with. 

He felt it though, he felt the love in her touch. 

She pressed a kiss against his forehead her lips lingering against his skin and he itched to touch her. Still he felt as if his wrists were bound, that an invisible force was preventing him from touching her, from brushing the straying strands of soft looking brown hair from her face. He feared she would be repulsed by him, feared that she may look at him the way that Ed had looked at him, that she may violently reject or even mock his confession of love. He feared that he might be too possessive and jealous, that the worst parts of himself might run her off.

“Ca-can I…” He started but stopped feeling terrified of what should be a simple question.

“You can kiss me, if that’s what you’re trying to ask me.” 

He blushed feeling embarrassed and moronic, but she wasn’t laughing at him. Her smile was gentle and kind just like her eyes, warm and full of life. 

He was gentle and cautious as he placed his hand against her hip and leaned up to kiss her. Her lips felt soft and inviting, he felt his heart skip a beat as she rest a hand against the back of his neck her nails lightly scratching against his skin as she kissed him back. He held her body close against his own as they kissed, for a moment his fears were washed away and he just bathed in the love and warmth he felt from her, but still he knew the words wouldn’t come.


End file.
